The Masked Reviewer
"I am the shadow of the moon at night. I am the masked reviewer!" The Masked Reviewer is a commentator who started YouTube on January 27, 2013. He has, however, joined the commentary community on August 12, 2016, starting with a commentary on pikachamgamer64 and TailsThefox1998. He is a former member of Empire of Worldwide Weebs. The Commentators Court, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches, and Repcon. He is a current member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics as an admin for the group. Pre-commentary life Before commentaries, he made plush videos, reviews, and random videos. Most either unlisted or removed. He took inspiration from SuperMarioLogan, Cute Mario Bros, Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, SomecallmeJohnny, MoBroStudios, Dr. Wolf, AniMat, Goomzilla, SMG4, Tree's Apprentice, etc. In 2015, he discovered ClayPot with his commentary on SammytheClassicSonicFan and discovered commentaries and thus he subscribed to multiple commentators. He still does reviews, however, he stopped doing plush videos. Avatars * Lucario (Pokémon) Main * Captain Marvelous (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) * Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) * Caboose (Red vs Blue) * William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) * Inuyasha (Inuyasha) * Lord Death (Soul Eater) * Professor Ozpin (RWBY) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Blair the Witch (Soul Eater) * The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who) * The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) * Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Kit Taylor (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Ryuki (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) * Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) * Filia (Skullgirls) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ace (Doctor Who) * Kaitō Daiki (Kamen Rider Decade) * Pyro Jack (Shin Megami Tensei/Persona) * Asuna (Sword Art Online) * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (Blaze Blue) * Eduardo (Eddsworld) * Edd (Eddsworld) * Matt (Eddsworld) * Hatty Hattington (Battleblock Theater) * The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Yu Narukami (Persona 4) * Wheatley (Portal) * 7th Doctor (Doctor Who) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Noble 6 (Halo) * Time Fire/Quantum Ranger (Mirai Sentai Timeranger/Power Rangers Time Force) * May (Pokémon) * Brick Tamland (Anchorman) * Wolzard/Korrag (Mahou Sentai Magiranger/Power Rangers Mystic Force) (used in a cameo) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney) * The Masked Reviewer (OC) *planned* * Sabrina (Pokémon) * Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Fang the Sniper (Sonic) * Ziggy (Power Rangers RPM) * Reaper (Overwatch) * Waffles OC * Rath (Mummies Alive) * Murkrow (Pokémon) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Alex Mason (Call of Duty) * John "Soap" MacTavis (Call of Duty) * Bolo (Shantae) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Eric Myers * Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kaito (Vocaloid) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) * Madame Leota (Disney) * Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) People he commentated on * SonicTheDarkEX (twice) * TailsTheFox1998 * DAN STEIN * The Vigilant Christian (twice) * Zinko Mintle * Yoshi Makes BROWN * Joshua Culvyhouse * Edray1416 * Blameitonjorge * Beyond Science * Dillin Thomas * ultrasonicfan1 * Robert Gaylord * REALTALK W/TRUTH * 6t76t and MrFlipperInvader782 (S.O.C Commentary with Nihilistic Snake, Chirprocks, and SereousGamer33) People who commentated on him * Joshua Culvyhouse * Zinko Mintle * Dicksponge Ent. * Doodletones * TheMentalSpaghettiNoodle 2900 * TheNebuLord * UTubeDude2 Trivia * He was once friends with Darkscythe before he joined the Commentary Community. * He has Asperger's syndrome. * He has said he wants to have an OC for his commentaries. * Outside of commentaries, he does reviews and countdowns. * He is a huge Doctor Who fan, which is the reason why his background is Christopher Eccleston's and David Tennant's Tardis console room, the reason why his intro is in the style of Matt Smith's first intro, and the reason why his commentaries are called Time Travel Commentaries. He has a vendetta against Pokefan. * He was going to edit a commentary for Cl0wn-DUD3, but he had to stop due to his mother saying that since he swears he had to stop. * Despite him sharing a similar name to The Masked Starmaker and his channel being created around the same time as his, he did not know about him until 2015. * He wasn't called the masked reviewer; originally, he was called jacobsaysreviews. * Jacob is his real name. * Mav drew his masked reviewer OC. * Despite him being in S.O.C and being somewhat popular not too many people notice him. * His 2 favorite game series are Pokémon and Halo, which is why his countdown name is the Pokespartan. * His favorite Pokémon is Lucario (no duh). * It is a common joke between The Masked Starmaker, The Illogical Reaper, and him that he and The Masked Starmaker are father and son. * He was the runner-up in Twitter Drama Island. Links * His YouTube Channel * His Dailymotion * His DeviantArt * His Tumblr Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:Reviewer Category:D.I.E